El pequeño fastidio que se combirtio en un amor y una pacion enorme
by jazmin1431
Summary: ya saven que los personajes de dragon ball no son mios y esta es la historia alternativa qe yo invente sobre vegeta y bulma aviso esta historia en algunos episodios tendra lemon asi que queda bajo tu responsabilidad cuando leas un lemon en un cap
1. Chapter 1

La Gran Noticia Que Empezó Todo

Bulma se acababa de despertar como todas las mañanas se despertaba feliz ,era una princesa ,hermosa , rica , pero le faltaba algo el príncipe pero casi eso no le importaba ya que tenia 5 años tenia mucho para conseguirlo ,o eso creía ,abrió sus cortinas y su ventana abia una sol hermoso entonces sonrío mas de lo que ya así se fue a su baño ,y cuando termino de bañarse se vistió con un vestido que le llegaba abajo de las rodillas se peino su pelo celeste que le llegaba hasta la media espalda (la mitad de la espalda en otros paices ) y tenia unos ojos celestes que te podías perder horas hay ella era la princesa de la mitas del mundo en la

Ese día cuando la princesa bajaba feliz las escaleras su padre le dio una noticia , que para ella era como una daga en el corazón

-Rey.b. (papa de bulma ) - Hija cuando cumplas 18 años de veras casarte con el príncipe vegeta es un año mayor pero así sera debemos unir los 2 reinos así que no podrás salir con ningún chico solo con el príncipe que bendria a nuestro reino mañana,ustedes 2 entan prometidos entendido

-Bulma- s..si padre - le decía con la cabeza abajo con una fuerza sobre humana se aguantaba las lagrimas se debía cazar con alguien que no amara que no conocía (aun...)

* * *

Mientras en el otro lado del mundo, había un príncipe que ya se abia despertada ace 1 hora ,tenia un cabello negro en forma de flama ,unos ojos azabaches que parecía una abismo ,vestía una traje de un príncipe azul con una capa larga y roja , el tenia una actitud arrogante , y muy orgullosa , pero en el fondo solo era para que le hagan caso, muy , muy , muy ,muy... en el fondo el también buscaba su princesa,pero no le daba mucha importancia el Asia artes marciales entrenaba casi todo el día aunque solo tenia 6 años (su madre murió cuando le dio a luz a vegeta :( pobre)

después de desayunar su padre lo llamo

-Rey.v. (Papa de vegeta)- Hijo para unir los reinos yo y el Rey.B. hemos acordado que tu y la princesa se cazaran y no quiero objeción entendido es tu deber el deber por tu reino has tu maletas mañana a las 7000 hras(7:00 am ) hiras al palacio de ellos

-Vegeta- Si padre - con una mirada seria y cruzado de brazos (la típica pose de vegeta )

Asi fue a su habitación y empaco todo pensaba -**Genial ahora tendré que aguantar a una estúpida mimada** - respiro profundo y dio un gran suspiro se fue a bañar se puso su pijama y se fue a dormir

-Despues de una gran viaje en su avión privado hay le resibio una limusina que lo llevo al reino

* * *

deprende vio a la princesa se quedo casi helado pero unos segundos pepues ya podia moverce el pensaba -** Balla es muy linda, Que? estoy pensando es solo una mocosa mimada**-

Bulma se le acerco y lo saludo amablemente el principe paro no cer descortes tambien la saludo cortesmente tenia que dejar con buena imagen a su reino

-Bulma- Mucho gusto me llamo Bulma - y le sonrio

-Vegeta- Igualmente yo me llamo vegeta -

-Bulma - Ven te enceñare tu habitacion

Vegeta la seguia viendo atentamente todo casualmente la habitacion de ella estaba alado

-Bulma- y cuentame tu aces algun deporte yo ago tenis ,natacion y empece hacer ase 1 mes hartes marciales

-Vegeta- Y...yo bueno ago hartes marciales hace como 2 años ya soy cinturon negro ,y cuentame aca tienen un habitacion especial de hartes marciales ?

-Bulma - si pero recien mañana se podra usar por que recien se acaba de construir mañana

-Vegeta- Y donde has entrenado ...?

-Bulma-Y ... en un doyo pero mi papa me digo que ya mañana podre tener mi sala de entrenamiento si quieres podras usarla tambien contrato un maestro de hartes marciales profecional

-Vegeta - Ok ... y a que hora tu entrenas yo como a las 5 am

-Bulma-Queeeeeeeee?! un bromeas las 05 a.m.?

-Vegeta-Claro que no ! dime a que hora entrenas

-Bulma- como a las 7 Am

-vegeta- Ok... pero puedo entrenar yo solo antes ?

-Buma- Claro pero haun no entiendo que prefieras levantarte tan temprano para entrena aparte tambien en 1 mes comenaremos la escuela

-Vegeta - Pero ¿qué acaso tu no tenias 5 años?

-Bulma- Si pero me adelantaron 1 año por que soy muy... lista

-Vegeta- Presumida -_- ... como sea nunca me ganar en hartes marciales

-Bulma- y yo soy la presumida ... digo con tono sarcastico

-Vegeta-Claro

-Bulma- Ugg eres un idiota !

-Vegeta- Como te atreves tu eres una chillona y una mimada !

los dos tenias llamas en sus ojos

y Asi pasaron los años hasta que a la princesa le faltaba solo 1 semana para los 15

Asi ya estaba super emocionada lo que nadie sabia es que ella cantaba subia video a youtube cantando canciones pero con una peluca rubia

ella estaba de repente grabando y entro vegeta y la esbata espiando pero ella no se habia dado cuenta hasta que termino Y vio el video de repente se guiro y estaba el se quito los audifonos que tenia

-Vegeta- La princesa se oculta para acer esto ya sabia que estos video tenian algo familiar siempre supe que tenia ran parecido a tus vos y era obvio tenias que ser vos

-Bulma- No savia que vieras mis videos y aparte que rayos ases entrando sin mi permio a mi habitacion!

-vegeta- yo toque mil beses no me abrias y yo me abri solo que seas una despistada no es mi culpa

-Bulma- y que quieres

-Vegeta- Te venia a decir que falta 1 hora para que tengamo que ir a la preparatoria (su preparatoria es de los chicos mas ricos del mundo y los 2 mas ricos son adivins ? el principe y la princesa )

-Bulma se avia echo una porrista y no una mas sino la capitana y vegeta el capitan de football americano

-Se veian todo el dia pero vegeta segui con las artes marciales bulma no por que no podia entrenar con el

-un dia bulma iba a compras una bebida de repente vino yansha ya no abia nadie o eso creian por que justo llego vegeta antes que le aga algo bulma (violarla para decir asi yansha tenia una obsecion con bulma pero despues ya ni la vio despues de la palia de vegeta de echo nadie del genero masculino )estaba llorando y abraso a vegeta

-Bulma - *sollosa* grasias ...por averme ...ayudado- lo abraso

-vegeta-Tranqula , ves no deviste aver dejado los entrenamientos de hartes marciales

Yansha estaba mal herido vegeta lo abia dejado fatal le rompio una pierna el braso y una costilla aun que bulma no vio nada por que tenia los ojos cerrados cuado escucho a vegeta recien los abrio

-Bulma- Pero yo no soy tan fuerte como tu (aun seguian abrazados )

-Vegeta- no queria soltara pero cuando ella se estaba por soltar el la agarro de la cintura y la beso fue en beso lleno de pacion de amor

bulma no se resistio ya que ella tambien queria besarlo despues de todo el era su prometido

-Bulma- ya casi no tenia aire asi que se soloto unos segundo y lo volvio a besar

y asi por horas...estubieron asi casi 3 horas

y vio un paparazy ellos no se dieron cuentas les habian sacado mil fotos

Despues la princesa resibio su resbista favorita

Se tallo los ojos y bio la portada

-Bulma- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!-Asi todos bajaron el 1 fue vegeta ya que habian dormido juntos por que ya eran novios

Bulma vio todas las revistas diarios y en todo estaban ella y vegeta miles de notas en la portada decia la pareja real ?

-ella tiraba todo atras de ella ya que resibian miles re debistas y diarios

ella estaba realmente felis ya que vegeta tenia muchas admiradoras el igual no las fumaba solo estaba con ella pero igual no le gustaba sus admiradoras

Todos bajaron aver que esta aciendo se sento y lello la nota de la rebista estaba realmente felis decia que eran la pareja perfecta para resumir :3

y vegeta levanto una rebista que es mundial y estaba su foto se le iso una leve sonrisa

ya que vegeta no era el unico con admiradoras pero ella tenia admiradores como era la capitana de las porristas

ese dia fueron al jardin era tan enorme que era como un parque se sentaron enfrente de la fuente bulma se sento sobre vegeta y le abrazo su cuello y lo beso era una guera de lengua que ninguno queria perder ,pero bulma sintio algo muy duro bajo ella dejo de besar a vegeta pero no se paro por que si se paraba sabian que los paparazzy se darian cuenta y le sacarian mil fotos seria una verguenza para el y su reino entonces se acerco y su oido y le digo ..

-Bulma-Ya me di cuenta...-susurrando en su oido

-Vegeta- enseguida supo a que se referia -y le sususrro en su oido -es tu culpa no me aras a dejar solo verdad haora fue tu culpa ,haora, tu me ayudas a que no me pillen

-Bulma-poreso todabia no me pare y me quede sentada y asi pidio que unas de sus sirvientas le traiga un paragua al abrirlo pudieron uir de los paparazzy y ni uno de esos insectos se dio cuenta

se metieron en una casa que en donde ella jugaba de chiquita pero ponganse que era una princesa asi que era muy grande y como de peque tenia pijamadas hay habia camas la de ella era un somier grande como de 2,5

-vegeta- nesesito salir de aqui sin esto y no hay un baño asi que solo hay una forma de que salga con sin esto y como es tu culpa tu me tienes que ayudar -digo con un tono picaro

-bulma- de echo el baño esta hay asi que si puedes tomar una ducha -digo con una sonrisa ganadora

-vegeta- esta bien ..suspiro el queria que ella fuera suya el 100% bueno pero siempre no se ba a librar

y asi se quito eso duro...

cuando vegeta se termino se bañarse ya estaba vestido pero ellla estaba escuchando musica con unos audifonos y comenso a bailar un baile lento con los ojos cerrados ella ni se habia dado cuenta que el estaba hay pero lo que vegea no savia es que ella estaba pensando en el 3  
vegeta asi la agarro y siguieron bailando ella abrio los ojos y los vio y se recosto en su pecho

-Vegeta- y dime me estabas imaginando ?-con un tono picaro y con una sonrisa al ver que ella se ponia nerviosa

-bulma-estaba roja como un tomate respiro y le digo - No claro ,que no

-Vegeta-Mentirosa -la agarro de la cintura y la beso

-bulma-lo dice el que dice no me cela y auyento a todos mis ''admiradores'' - ella sabia perfectamente que diga admiradores pero le encantaba probocarlo aver que tanto soportaba

-Vegeta-yo no soy el unico recuerdo perfectamente esta mañana en la escuela le arrancaste la mitad del pelo si mas recuerdo -

-Bulma-pero** YO** soy tu prometida y esa **ZORRA** te quiso besar -_-''''-tenia el seño fruncido los puños apretados y una vena saltando de su fente

-Vegeta-no te enojes vos saves que la unica para mi eres tu le digo besando su cuelo para que se calmara y toda esa furia se abia calmado-necesito otra ducha o...

-Bulma-Creo que se acabo el agua a si que tenemos que acerlo de la otra forma ...

-Vegeta-A mi tambien me agrada la idea -con una sonrisa de lujuria en su rostro

* * *

_**ATENCION ESTA PARTE NO ES PERMITIDA PARA MENORES DE EDAD YA QUE CONTIENE LEMON LEERLO QUEDA VAJO TU RESPONSABILIDAD**_

* * *

_**(atencion es mi 1 lemon y si es patetico perdon pero es asi xD no me jusgen en mi 1** fic)_

_y lo descubriran en el sig parte deverdad espe_raban que lo aga en este cap xD claro que los dejare con duda soy super mala muajajajajaja soy peor que un sayajin dejenme sus reviem y comentaros si quieren que siga la historia c:


	2. Chapter 2

1_quiero dar un agradecimiento a los que me dejaron comentarios en especial a avos alex y espero que le este gustando mi historia a pesar de mi horrores de ortografía  
los que leyeron el 1 cap seguro pensara si escribió un lemon pero no lo les voy a acer seguir mas la historia muajajajajajajaja

* * *

Casi ,Pero No (2 capitulo)  
Vegeta y bulma estaban camino a la secundario orange star (el internado mas caro del mundo y mas prestigiado )

-vegeta-apuraba a la pobre de bulma que se apurar y le decía - Apurate mujer no podemos llegar tarde otra ves...!

-Bulma-oye una mujer necesita tiempo para verse hermosa para su hombre en este caso tu así que no te quejes -le decia con un tono levemente molesta y después de 5 minutos al fin bulma vago antes de que vegeta la deje iba vestida con su traje de porrista que era un top manga larga con un lado sin hombro y con una minifalda color blanca igual que su top pero a diferencia de su top este tenia rayas azules con una calsa abajo ya que savia que no le gustaba que me vieran con mini falda bueno solo el podia sin que tuviera un mini short abajo

-Bulma-y que te parece :)-digo con una sonrisa al ver que el casi se le cae la baba

-Vegeta-tienes entrenamiento hoy ? -le digo con un sonrojo por el acto pasado

-bulma-Sip vendrás a verme como siempre ,no creas que no note tu vista entre la oscuridad no puedo creer que estuviste espiando mis entrenamientos de porristas ,aun que para tu felicidad como soy la porritas tu ...eje del equipo entrenare en el campo de -digo con un sonrojo-

-Vegeta-no tu no eres del equipo tu eres solo M-I-A ,aparte yo no veia tu entrenamiento veia tu mini falda -la agarro de la cintura y le planteo un beso apasionado romántico de lo mas WOOOW

-bulma-haora por tu culpa llegaremos tarde-digo con una sonrisa picara vegeta como el caballero que es llevo la mochila de su lady así partieron al colegio en una limusina blanca que le abia dado en una capsula su padre (el padre de vegeta) en la placas de la limusina decia bad boy y en cambio en la de bulma que casi no usaba limusina el de ella era un convertible rojo bellisimo que decia princess pero se fueron en la limosina de vegeta con los vidrios oscuros asi que se comieron la boca

llegaron para suerte de ambos tenían todas las clases juntos suerte o vegeta soborno al director aparte siempre sus clases compartían con sus mejores amigos milk y kakaroto pero le pusieron de sobre nombre goku el único que le decia kakaroto era su hermano radix y vegeta

vegeta,goku,milk y bulma formaban el grupo saijanyin por que eran los mas poderosos del colegio mas que nada por vegeta y goku nadie se metía con ellos y bueno todos savian que pasaba sin tocaban las cosas de vegeta (bulma)

-Hey kakaroto que cuentas -le digo saludando su típico saludos de hombres

mientras las chicas se abrasaron y se dieron besos en el aire cerca de las mejillas  
y claro chismorreando y diciendo que obligarían a ir a los chicos a ir de compras con ellas claro es el mejor entrenamiento que podían acer ir con ellas al centro comercial tendrían que caminar tanto que seria como 20 vueltas al campo mientra cargan sus bolsas pero ellos siempre le daban a sus mayordomos

pero a los chicos le agradaba por un lado cuando ellas le piden su opinión de su ropa casi siempre eran vestidos muy pegaditos a sus cuerpos escotados pero largos con una abertura bulma se puso un vestido así en color celeste que combinaba con una zapatos de tacón pero aun no le alcanzaba a vegeta(nota de autora: le cambie la estatura a vegeta quería que bulma usara tacos a si que el era mas alto que bulma )

-Bulma-y que te parece..?

-vegeta-se paro la agarro de la cintura ya que mink y goku estaban comiendo un helado ellos estaban solos pero pobre vegeta tenia hambre pero todo valia la pena por ella ademas no quería que les cerrara las pierna toda la semana ya que no sobreviviria ella podía pareces buena pero cuando pide algo lo ase a costa de todo sin duda sera una buena empresaria

vegeta le comenso a besar el cuello y subió y le digo en el oído

-vegeta-es muy lindo te queda como guante pero creo que te verías mejor sin el -con un tono de vos picara y provocante

-Bulma-vegeta acá no ...

-Vegeta ok-hay que ir a comer algo antes de que me Muera de Hambre (Nota del autor: ven no lo cambie tanto todavía tiene ese Poso sin fondo)

así vegeta acabo con casi todo la comida de 1 año y después fueron por helados y pidieron uno solo y hay unos cuantos besos comiendo el helado (nota de autora claro el helado...todos sabemos que se estaban comiendo la boca los 2 )

-bulma fue a una tienda mientra que goku y vegeta se comieron casi toda la cafetería por 2 vez mientras ella y chichi se fueron a una tienda de lencería *.*

bulma compro un regalito para vegeta que era un traje de lencería pero el traje era para ella el regalo para vegeta es poder romper ese traje y ella pasaba por una tienda de postres y se le ocurrió un juego en la mente

entro en la tienda de postre y compro una lata de crema

después que vegeta y bulma se despidieron de milk y goku fueron a su cosa en este caso el palacio

-Bulma-Vegeta...puedes venir un segundo-le digo con su traje ya puesto y con una vos muy provocativa-Ven aqui mi príncipe -le digo cuando noto que el estro y babeo un poquito -le guiño un ojo y el fue acercándose bueno después de eso paso toda la noche

ADERTENCIA LA SIGUIENTE PARTE CONTIENE LEMON SI LO LEES QUEDA BAJO TU RESPONSABILIDAD DEVERDAD CRELLERON QUE LES DEJARIA SIN LEMON CUANDO YO DIGO ALGO ES DE VERDAD

* * *

-bulma-esperame mi príncipe le digo cuando ya se pudo apenas parar por que bueno el es grande y todavía no estaba 100% acostumbrada a su tamaño pero no importo y así trago crema batida y unas fresas lo que izo fue ponerse crema batida en medio de su vagina y en sus pechos después fue con vegeta que al verla le sangró un poquito la nariz

-vegeta-antes pensaba que eras rica pero ahora estas mas rica que nunca - entonces la agarro y espeso a lamer toda la crema batida en menos de 10 minutos la crema de su pecho era inexistente

-vegeta-creo que a esta crema le falta algo de leche digo entonces comencé a lamer la lenta torturándola ella se arqueada agarra la almohada pobre de la almohada y después en un movimiento directo le metió la lengua bien en el fondo y ella gemía como si no hubiera mañana

-vegeta-la escuchaba gemir y pensaba-**definitivamente no durará ni un segundo la próxima ves para ir de compras con ella ademas si esta era la recompensa probablemente la acompañaría todos los dias-**

bulma-aaaaaaahhh...vegeta me estoy viniendo entonces el comenso a torturarla

-vegeta-le rozaba su erecto miembro por la entre pierna y ella le rogaba pero el quería torturarla por lo de la ultima ves

_**Flash**_

**ella había comprado un helado de crema y claro ella comenso a excitarlo con su dedo comenso a lamer la crema y cuando lo comió con la boca le provocaba mas con su ropa bien pegadita a ese cuerpo**

**hay bulma eres muy provocativa pero ya veras mi venganza**

**FLASH FIN**

Bulma-ahhhh ...-vegeta metemela ya ! - Y gritaba a rogaba

vegeta-esta bien solo por que estoy seguro que no aguantaras mas

se le metió el ya le abia metido la mitad y ella gritaba tanto y el le pregunto - te duele ? -ella solo lo acerco mas a ella para que siguiera -ok entendi digo con una sonrisa y luego digo prepárate por que viene la otra mitad

y así lo isiseron hasta el raung 15 uno cada uno la mitad de los raung estaba en control vegeta y la otra mitad bulma ellos agradecían que ese dia no tenian clases cuando se despertaron ella estaba acostado en su pecho el seguia dormido cuando lo ve dormido es cuando mas tranquilo se ve ni molesto ni lujuriosa tranquilo normal le encanto y lo beso y el despertó

-vegeta- Buenos días a ti también -la agarro de la cintura y la beso también - yo me bañara 1 por que me quiero bañar hoy

-bulma-pero yo me quiero bañar sin que aya una nube gigante de vapor -tengo una idea que te gustara ...

así camino así al baño con las sabas enredadas en su cuerpo

-Vegeta-y .. Cual es ?!

-bulma-bañemosnos juntos -digo con una sonrisa

-vegeta- como no se me ocurio ESO ami

* * *

después del entrenamiento especial en el baño se vistieron aun que vegeta no dejaba que bulma se ponga ropa llego por atras y le susurro mejor ni te molestes digo vegeta en su oído

-Bulma- Bromeas acabamos de acerlo ase 10 minutos y quieres otra ves deja al menos que me recupere no? aparte tu eres...

-Vegeta-soy ...

-Bulma-eres .. demasiado grande-digo roja como un tomate

-vegeta-esta bien por ahora te dejare en paz ,pero no te libradas de mis besos - y así le dio un beso lleno de pasión

y que quieres acer hoy ...

* * *

Y asi finaliso este cap ya se que dige que suviria uno por semana pero estoy demaciado emoconada y tenia demacian inspiracon asi que ya suvi el siguiente c:


	3. Chapter 3

**ok 1 si tienes traducida la pagina notaran que esta algo raro en algunas partes así que les recomiendo que lean sin traducción**

ACLARACIONES

-entre guiones y sin negrita hablando-  
-**entre guiones y con negrita pensamientos-**

* * *

Un Fin De Semana Hot (Capitulo 3 )

-Bulma- No se y tu ademas de entrenamiento especiales...que quieres hacer

-Vegeta- Si vamos a nadar -digo con una sonrisa picara  
**  
Flasback**

Bulma se acababa de despertar ,era un día caluroso , así que decidió ir a nadar después de a ver buscado un bikini que le gustara y sus lentes de sol favoritos fue a nadar

Pero...para la sorpresa de bulma ella no es la única que había pensado ir a nadar ...se encontró con nada menos que con su prometido (N/A : tomen en cuenta que ellos solo eran amigos entonces amigos sin derecho )

-Bulma-Bueno,creo que no fui la única en pensar en venir a nadar

-Vegeta-Me sacaste las palabras de la boca

Bulma se saco su salida del baño y tenia un bikini que dejaba poco a la imaginación vegeta se sumergió en el agua entero excepto por sus ojos que seguían cada movimiento de su prometida

-Bulma-Hay algo que te guste Vegeta ?-le sonrio-espera tu vegeta, esta nadando des...

antes de que pueda terminar su frase vegeta la interrumpió

-Vegeta- Si ,tu nunca lo as hecho

-Bulma-no,pero...

-Vegeta-Pero no tienes el valor para hacerlo es una lastima por que le verdad se siente muy bien -le digo en un tono desafiante

-Bulma- CLARO QUE PUEDO HACERLO ! -asi se desato el nudo y se callo la parte de arriba

entro en la gran piscina real y se saco la parte de abajo

así vegeta se sumergió y después de unos minutos salio cargando a bulma hasta lo ondo y ella lo abrazo por el cuello fuerte ya que no sabia nadar

-Vegeta-Nos pusimos cariñosas eee...

-Bulma-IDIOTA YO NO SE...-LO MIRO CON FURIA-ME MENTISTEEEEEEEEEE TU SI TRAES TRAJE DE BAÑO !

-Vegeta-yo dije que nade desnudo pero no dije que estaba nadando desnudo justo ahora

-Bulma - Y por que no me dijiste si sabias que lo iba a hacer

-vegeta-Facil no soy idiota

-Bulma- A no ? para mi siempre avias sido un idiota ahora llévame a la orilla por que ahora no confió en ti aparte creo que me dejaras caer en cualquier segundo

-Vegeta-Esta Bien pero solo si...me cantas

-Bulma-Esta Bien ...

**FLASHBACK FIN**

-Bulma-Ni LOCA aun recuerdo lo de la ultima ves

-Vegeta-entonces que sugieres

mmmmmmmmmmmmm...

-Bulma-Lo Tengo vallamos con el grupo saiyajin a la casa de playa en nuestra playa privada (N/A EL PADRE DE BULMA COMPRO UNA PLAYA NOMBRADA PLAYA SAIYAJING PERO PARA USO PROPIO DE LOS SAIYAJING)

-Vegeta-Esta Bien Tu llama a la mujer de kakarotto y yo llamo a ese idiota

-Bulma-esta bien iremos en el jet

después de llamar al grupo y el viaje todos llegaron a las playa mientras mayordomos ponían todo las maletas de las chicas en las piezas y la de los chicos era una pequeña maleta cada 1

-Vegeta y Goku- Chicas no creen que se excedieron con el equipaje

-Bulma y chi-chi - CLARO QUE NO ! ESTO ES DEMACIADO POCO ESPACAMOS SUPER LIGERO !

SABADO EN LA MAÑANA BULMA Y VEGETA DESPERTABAN BULMA SE LEBANTO ANTES ASI QUE SE SENTO SOBRE VEGETA Y LE DIO UN BESO PARA DESPERTARLO

-VEGETA-MUY BUENOS DIAS ATI TAMBIEN-le digo devolviendo el beso

Pero...alguien los interrumpió y rabiando vegeta listo para partir le la cara ha quien los a interrumpido abrió y vio a goku

-Vegeta- Que rayos quieres kakkaroto -

-goku-ya que estamos en la playa vallamos todos a la playa

-Bulma-SII ESTAREMOS LISTOS EN UNOS MINUTOS

-vegeta-Uff...esta bien - **ya me las pagaras kakkaroto-**

Asi se prepararon (N/A si quieres ver el bikini busquen la foto en la pagina de facebook se los dejares al final del cap )  
después de que bulma digo en 1 minuto chi-chi y ella estuvieron listas en una hora

Vegeta se acerco a bulma y le susurro en el oído con una sonrisa-todabia recuerdo este bikini

-Bulma-Lo se

-Goku-Ustedes 2 puedes dejar de calentarse que aca ya ase mucho calor-bromeo goku viendo a unos sonrojados vegeta y bulma

-Vegeta-Maldito insecto-murmuro vegeta

así paso toda la mañana y las chicas no se metieron al mar ni una ves

-vegeta-Y por que no se meten al agua ?

-Bulma- Olvidas que yo no se nadar

Vegeta la cargo y bulma antes de poder quejarse y decir que le baje ya estaba en lo ondo se agarro muy fuerte de el

-Bulma- VEGETA ! YO NO SE NADAR !

vegeta comenso a pasarle las manos por su cuerpo la tenia agarrada por el trasero

-Bulma-Je t'aime pervers-digo en francés que significa ''TE AMO PERVERTIDO''

-Vegeta- si vamos a la habitación (vegeta no savia francés)

-Bulma- Pervertido -le dio un beso

-Vegeta-Vamos a la orilla?

-Bulma- Ni me lo preguntes

después de almorzar vieron a 2 personas bulma se les quedo viendo salto de su silla y corrió a abrazarlos

eran un chico y una chica ( Trunks y Bra)

-Bulma- TRUNKS ,BRA que asen aquí ? me das gusto verlos, pero pense que estaban en Asia ?

-Trunks-Hola Prima,volvimos entramos al is ti el lunes así que fuimos al palacio tu padre nos digo que estabas aquí

-Bra- Prima vamos a gastar el tesoro de la corona ,el lunes ?

-Bulma-Jajajajaja,nunca cambia prima,que bueno que vendrán al instituto

-Bulma no se dio cuenta que 2 ojos negros celosos lo estaban viendo esta hirviendo de ira y celos

bulma se acercaba con trunks y bra Asia el grupo saiyajing

-Bulma- Chicos ellos son mis primos el es Trucks y ella Bra ,ellos se fueron ,a, Asia cuando yo tenia 4 así que por eso nunca se los presente ,trunks el es vegeta,el goku, y ella mi megor amiga chi-chi

-todos los saludaron,goku y chi,con una sonrisa,pero vegeta solo saludo

-Vegeta- Y ban a ir al instituto ?

-Bra- Sip , e escuchado por hay , que ustedes el grupo ''Saiyajing '' son los que manda

-Bulma- Quien te digo eso , aun que sea la verdad quien te digo ?

-Bra- Los periódicos de tu escuela pedí 1 y vi la foto de los cuatro y bueno primita hay una cecsión que...

Bulma le callo la boca con su mano -Calate BRA ! -

-Bra- Ok...pero me debes una salida de compras

-Vegeta- Si ,tu compras tanto como ellas 2 no hay suficiente dinero en el mundo

-Bulma- Callate Vegeta ! -

-Bra- Jaajajja primita acepta lo somos compradoras compulsivas vemos algo que nos justa y lo tenemos

-Bulma- Talves un poquito...-

-Vegeta- Un poquito ?-

-Bulma- SI ! un poquito -digo ya irritada

después de Pasar un increíble fin de semana era lunes temprano y todos ya estaban en el colegio cuando vieron a trunks y bra entrando con los saiyajing se dieron cuenta que estarían en la clase saiyajing la clase de saiyajing vegeta compro los oriarios les tocaban los mejores maestro y siempre con el grupo y con algunas porristas y jugadores de fut .A. (Americano ) y 1 que otro que considian en una clase pero los que estaban designados siempre en la misma clase pero lo saiyajing tenia la parte del salón exclusiva en mesas máximo para 8 y hay los 6 estaban sentados

-Bra- Bulma, asi son todos los días por que veo que a vos, y a chi-chi ni las ven a la cara los hombre

-Bulma-es Culpa de los -ella rio y vio a vegeta que le abrasaba por la cadera

-Vegeta- Hmj ,y trunks sabes jugar fut.A.

-Trunck - Si ...

-Vegeta- entonces te a remos la prueba para que entres

-Bulma- Ahh.. Bra tienes que hacer la prueba de porristas

-Bra- Si ,lo se cuando ?

-Bulma- Hoy en la tarde después vamos de compras las 3

-Bra-jajja ,si, Truncks tu vendras

-Bulma- Vegeta,No pienses que tu no iras por que claro que iras

-Chi-chi- Tu también goku

ellos se quedaron parados quietos como piedra

-las 3- Queeeee no es la 1 vez así que de que se sorprenden -siguieron caminando y a las 3 se les solto 1 risa

-Vegeta- Ugg...Son Unas Manipuladoras ...-

-Trunck- Tal Hermana ,Tal Prima ...-

-Goku-uff..que nos queda hacer es mejor que se rían que estén enojadas los tres tragaron con 1 pisca de miedo

Vegeta al ver a una chica peli negro tes blanca 1,60y con ojos negros como el cielo nocturno con un pantalón blanco blusa roja de tirantes y tacos rojos

-Vegeta- jazmín ?-

-Jazmin- Vegetaaaa! - lo abrazo y le dio un par de besos en las megillas-Por que no me as llamadooooo-digo enojada

-Vegeta-y tu?

-jazmin-te llame mil veces nunca estabas !

-Bulma- Vegeta ?

-Vegeta-Bulma ella es...

-jazmín- Mucho gusto soy Jazmin la hermana de este Bruto -le digo con una sonrisa y estendiendole la mano -

-Bulma-Oh...el nunca me ha hablado de ti, pero mucho gusto ,yo soy...

-Jazmin-Bulma,la prometida de mi hermano ,lo siento por ti ,no se como lo soportas

-Vegeta- Ok 1 que ases tu aca hermana

-Jazmin-Hermana como as estado me perdonas por no llamarte,si estoy bien querido hermano ,claro te perdono -digo hablando sola

-Vegeta- ugg ...dejate de tonterías y responde

-Jazmin-Papa me dejo venir al instituto

-Bulma- Te quedaras en el palacio-mas que pregunta una afirmación

-Jazmin-No quisiera molestar-

-Bulma- Puff...no hay problema por las dudas no tendrás algunas anécdotas de vegeta antes de venir aca

-Jazmin- Ufff miles y te aseguro que te reiras todo el año

-Bulma- Genial , ven te presentare al grupo Saiyajin y por supuesto si estas adentro

-Bulma le presento a todos a jazmín -

-Jazmin- Mucho justo ,ok chicas no se ustedes pero tengo una tarjeta platino y quiero arrasar con todo

-Bulma- Espera toma es la tarjeta Saiyajin ademas de darte beneficios exclusivos tiene un montón de dinero de ambos tesoros de la corona

-Jazmin- Y que esperamos vamos a gastarlo !

-los chichos apenas pudieron cargar las compras de las 4 chicas adictas a las compra prácticamente compraron todas las tienda

-Jazmin-jajajajaj nunca me había divertido tanto

-Bulma-jajaj yo tampoco no puedo creer lo que me contaste , no creo aun que le pusiste un vestido a vegeta ,jajajajajajajj

-Jazmin-jajajaj que te digo soy su hermanita ,Manipuladora

-los 3 digeron-Ustedes 4 juntas son fatales

-las 4 digeron- QUEEEEEE? puf apenas compramos !

-Jazmin- Bulma quieres ver las fotos de vegeta de bebe

-Bulma- Claro, tengo una idea hagamos una pillamada

-Jazmin- Dale así te muestro todas las fotos de vegeta antes de que viniera aquí

-Vegeta- Ni se te OCURRA!

-Jazmin- Vegeta tu No me mandas are lo que quiera y si quiero mostrarle a mi cuñada las fotos lo are

-Bulma- Tranquilos esto no es karate

-Jazmin- En karate nunca le gane,pero en esgrima soy la campeona

-Bulma- No dudo de ti jazmín

-Jazmin- Alfin tengo compa**ñ**eras reales de compras tenia antes pero todas chillaban sobre que estaban cansadas que era mucho,etc

-Bulma- jajajjaja si todas somos una compradoras obsesivas

Pasaron 2 meses y...

* * *

**FIN DEL 3 CAPITULO**

AJAJJAJAJAJ ALPARECER MI HERMANO ES VEGETA ES UN HERMANO MUY CABESON UFF...

LAS -LOS VEO EN EL HASTA LUEGO :) ...  
pages/El-pequeño-fastidio-que-se-combirtio-en-un-amor-y-una-pacion-enorme esta es la pagina si no les aparece revisen en mi perfil hay tambien les dejare la pag  



	4. Chapter 4

Hola,y Gracias por seguir siguiendo mi fanfic comensemos el cap 4 ...

* * *

**El imperio Saiyajin ( Capitulo 4 )**

* * *

Pasaron 2 meses y...

Trucks y Jazmin eran novios

-Bulma- Jazmin has estado aca apenas 2 meses y ya nadie te puede ver por que eres la novia de trunkcs

-Jazmin-Jajajaja si el es pelin celoso

-Bulma- Ajam...Igual que vegeta ...

-Jazmin- Jajjajajjajajjajaja

-Truncks - A ver prima que mentiras le dices a mi hermosa novia

-Jazmin - Trucks - salto en sus brasos y se dieron un abraso-giro en el aire ,despues de eso se dieron un beso largo...

-Bulma- Y Vegeta ?

-Truncks- Hay viene

-Jazmin- Iremos de compras hoy ?

-Truncks - Todo lo que quiera la princesa - resivio otro beso

- Vegeta- Suelta a mi Hermana ! - Grito un furioso vegeta

-Jazmin- dejame en paz vegeta ! como sea, Bulma vas a venir ?

-Bulma- Obvio ! tu tambien iras vegeta invitareos a bra y chi chi ya le mando un mensaje

-Jazmin-Ok

-Vegeta- y aca que traman ustedes ?

-Jazmin- no es obvio iremos de compras y espero que esten listo hay un nuevo centro comercial es de como 5 pisos y tiene como 900 tiendas de ropa

-Bulma- Nesesitaremos refuersos iremos con alguno mayodormos para que los chicos no cargen las bolsas

-Vegeta y truncks se les volvio la alma al cuerpo cuando escucharon eso

-Jazmin- Ven truncks vamos por hay ...

-Vegeta- se acerco a bulma y la beso- Hola mi hermosa prometida -otro beso

-Bulma- Hola mi principe -otro beso

-Vegeta-asi que mi hermana y tu primo

-Bulma- Deja en PAZ a jazmin ella es feliz !

-Vegeta- OK...

-Bulma- te are probar un trillon de ropa -le digo una sonrisa

-Vegeta- Ni...

-Bulma- Vegeta quejate todo lo que quieras pero si no te pruebas la ropa-le sonrio - te are cargar todas mis bolsas de ropa,tu decides

-Vegeta- Por que ?,las mujeres son tan manipuladoras

-Bulma- por que , somos mujeres facil -de repente sono su celular era bra le respondio - AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH , me muero de verdad tendra que venir , por que no me lo dijiste ,si obvio ,ok hasta luego- colgo-miro a un vegeta muy confundido -Era bra

-Vegeta- y ?

-Bulma- Tienes novio adivina quien es, es el hermano de Goku !

* * *

Mientras en otra parte

* * *

-Jazmin-Ti amo , Amore mio - Hablo en italio -

-Trucks- Ti amo , Amore mio - le beso

-Jazmin- Jajajja te dio miedo cuando escuchaste 900 tiendas -

-Truncks- La verdad ? -

-Jazmin- Sip -

-Truncks- Si ,si me dio miedo no pormi sino por ustedes seguron se desmayaban

-jazmin- a que gracioso

-Truncks - aun que con gusto te daria respacion boca a boca

-Jazmin- Asi ? -digo con una sonrisa - de repente resivio una llamada de bulma y con el resto de las chicas atendio todo - ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh de verdad ? ,que bueno bra alfin ya te tardabas ,si esta aca por , NOOO ,pero por que ?-suspiro- Ok hasta luego

-truncks- que paso ?-digo preocupado

-Jazmin- Nada...-antes de que truncks dijera algo le llamo bra y le digo

- trunck- cuando colgo digo - asi que era eso ...-

-Jazmin- si ella queria decirte -le puso sus brasos alrevedor del cuello- Me perdonas ?- digo con un puchero

-truncks- ya me las pagar esta noche -la beso

-Jazmin- Asi ?

-truncks- SI -

-Jazmin- TI AMO ,AMORE

-truncks-yo mas

-Jazmin- resivio un texto de bulma- Vamos

-Truncks- ok ...

-Jazmin- Espera me cambiare dice que alla ase mucho calor

-Truncks- Ok..te espero

-Jazmin- Puedes darte la vuelta-

-Trucks- Por que ? , no seria la 1 ves que te veo sin ropa

-Jazmin- Por que , si me ves ,ya no iremos al centro comercial y yo quiero ir !

(N/A si quieres ver mi atuendo - o el de bulma vallan a la pagina de facebook pages/El-peque%C3%B1o-fastidio-que-se-combirtio-en-un-amor-y-una-pacion-enorme/331723346952755 )

-Bulma- te queda espectacular

-jazmin-yo?! Te miraste en el espejo

-Bulma- jjajaj gracias ,bueno,vamos?

-jazmin- tienes que preguntar? Jajaja vamos mi tarjeta me dice usamee

-Bulma- jajajaj creo que ya somos 2

-vegeta-hay algun momento que no lo asen

-Bulma- CALLATE!

-jazmin- lo secundo

-Bra- Vamos mi tarjeta se esta por reventar si no nos vamos

-Bulma- eso es lo que deciamos nosotras

-jazmin- jajaja sip

* * *

2 Horas despues

* * *

-Chi- Dios alfin se sasiaron las ganas de comprar

-Bulma- jajaja a nosotras pero a esas 2 nunca

-jazmin- eso es cierto para mi nunca son sufisientes compras

-Bra- lo secundo

-vegeta- para ustedes 2 jamas es suficientes

-Bra y jazmin- EXACTO

Y todos rien menos vegeta

-jazmin- Ahhhh es paintball que tal si asemos una pequeña apuesta

-vegeta- Cual ?

-Jazmin - Si gano aras la prenda que asiamos de niños

-Bulma-Cual ?

-Jazmin si nosotras ganamos ustedes cumpliran nuestros caprichos 1 mes

-Vegeta-Vale

* * *

1 hora despues...

* * *

-Jazmin-RINDETE ! VEGETA NO GANARAS -GRITO

-VEGETA-claro que lo are

-Jazmin-Nooo -solo quedaban ellos 2 y la que esquivo fue jazmin el que recibio el golpe fue vegeta

-Vegeta-Maldita sea !

-Jazmin-Ganeeeeeeeeeeeee,hmm,GANAMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOS!

-Bulma-Obvio

-?-Princesa usted asiendo esto ?

-Jazmin -Frezer que quieres !

-Frezer - Princesa los ...

-Jazmin-DIABLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOS ! -GRITO FURICA ELLA EN LA PRIMARIA ERA NOMINADA PRINCESA DE LOS DEMONIO Y ANGELES OSCUROS Y AUN ERA PERO ERA DEL OTRO LADO DEL MUNDO TENIA UN GRAN REINO HAY PERO LOS SAIYA NO SAVIAN

-Frezer-Princesa...

-Jazmin-Calla,yo los entrene para eso y no puedes contra ..eso ...esos ...esos malditos angeles !

-Frezer-lo sentimos princesa pero tendra que venir

-Jazmin-Diablos ! ,Vale ire -suspiro- lociento me tendra que ir apreto una bomba de humo y desaparecio

-Bulma-Pero que...

-Vegeta- Ella es la princesa de los demonio y angeles oscuros,los angeles blancos lo estan atacando

-Trunck-Que pero devemos ir a ayudarla !

-Vegeta - quiero ,pero ,no podemos

-Bulma-Por queeeee?

-Vegeta-ella tiene un reinado son millones,es casi la mitad del mundo ,es un grupo y ella es la lider es como nosotras pero ella lo llama reinado

-Bulma-y desde...

-Vegeta-Desde los 5 años ,por que al igual que tu la adelantaron 1 año

-Bulma-y ella...

-Vegeta-si es una genio en espesial cuando se trata de ,estrategia y venganza

-Bulma-y tu..

-Vegeta-como se todo , yo era el principe de los demonios y angeles oscuros comensamos como solo 10 chicos jodiendo a todos y vino ella e iso un reinado

-Bulma-Valla...tu hermana tiene su lado oscuro

-Vegeta-si ... y no es la unica

-Bulma-Vegeta yo se que no le ases daño al menos que se lo meresca te conosco

-Vegeta la abrazo por la cintura y la beso

Pero... en...

-Jazmin-Princesa de los demonios y angeles oscuros -digo para el reconosedor de vos que escondia un gran castillo en un bosque con un campo de fuerza de invicidelidad

-Frezer-Te noto triste...Por que ?

-Jazmin-No me gusta mentirle a truncks, pero haora a escargarce de esa puñetera engreida

-Frezer-Tienes razon

* * *

-Vegeta-MIERDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ,HIJA DE PUTA,HIJA DE PUTAAAAA

-Bulma- tranquilo vegeta jazmin esta bien entrenada puede hacerlo aparte me dijiste que es todo un reinado

-Truncks -donde diablos esta

-bulma-Tu tambien-de repende resivio una llamada de ...jazmin -HOLA,donde estas ,estas bien ?

-Jazmin-si tranquila acabo de ganar la guerra y me encarge de que esa no me molestara nunca mas soy la princesa de los diablos angeles negros y haora de los blancos

-Bulma-Deja vegetaaaaa-estiraba por su telefono cuando se escapo de el le digo -felicidades pero por que me llamas a mi truncks esta apunto de ir a matar a alguien

-Jazmin-ussh...la bronca que me va a dar uff...pero necesito que vengan todos tengo una idea y es la megor idea del mundo pero no te lo puedo decir por telefono frezer los traera

-Bulma-Adios

-Jazmin-NO ,un Hasta luego

-Bulma-Hasta luego -sonrio y colgo -

-Truncks y vegeta-dime haora mismo que te digooo

-Bulma- Quiere que vallamos con ella

-Truncks -Que Por que ? que le pasoo ?

-Bulma-Gano la guerra pero quiere vernos noce por que ...pero digo que frezer nos guiaria

-Vegeta-Uff..ese lagarto afeminado

-Frezer-Te escuche ,la princesa los quiere ver

* * *

Palacio de Los angeles y demonios oscuros

-Bulma-Jazmin ,estas Bien ¿?

-Jazmin-Si ,solo un poco adolorida

-Vegeta- Para que nos isiste venir

-Jazmin-Haora que los molestos angeles blancos estan bajo mis ordenes y el reinado esta exparcido en todo el mundo decidi que haora sera el Reinado Saiyajin ,y nosotros 8 lo reinaremos

-Vegeta-Me gusta tu plan , hermanita

-Jazmin- Dah , yo lo pense -Digo arogante -Entonces que dicen

-Todos - Sii

-Jazmin- Frezer ! -Grito

-Frezer-Princesa, a sus ordenes

-Jazmin-Transmite el siguiente mensaje - "El Reino Haora se Llama Reino Saiyajin y los gorvenantes somos nosotros 8

-Frezer-Pero...

-Jazmin-Estas acaso suponiendo que me estoy equivocando frezer,cuando lo echo , JAMAS ! ,Haora Cumple mis hordenes !

-Frezer-Si Princesa

-Jazmin-Ah... dile a Maron que les muestre sus habitaciones ,exepto la de truncks esa yo personalmente le mostrare

-todos menos jazmin -Jajaja

-Jazmin- QUEEE,Mal pensados


End file.
